Aubrey Gremory
Aubrey Gremory(オーブリー・グレモリー; Ōburī guremorī) ''is a supporting character in the fanfic Highschool DxD: Black. One of the DxD children, devils descendants of Issei Hyoudou with one of the original girls of his harem, in her case Rias Gremory. Appearance Aubrey is a beautiful young woman with white skin and blue eyes, like her grandmother. Unlike other Gremories, Audrey has reddish-brown long hair, borderlining on maroon. She has a mature, curvilious, yet petite figure, being exceptionally flat compared to her other relatives. Personality Like her great-grandmother Rias, Aubrey is a very kind and compassionate person, especially to her servants and people close to her, acting as a sort of mother figure. She gets angry and violent whenever people insult her or her peerage. Also as a descendent of Issei, Aubrey is care-free but dutiful, hot-blooded but noble, and even a bit perverted at times. History Aubrey is one of the DxD children, devils with direct ancestry with Issei Hyoudou with one of the girls of his harem, in her case, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory. Born after the Great Apocalypse and raised in the Gremory Household. Powers & Abilities Power of Destruction The '''Power of Destruction' is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Yagura inherited this ability from her great-grandmother Rias who is the daughter of Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Audrey uses the primary form of this ability, a giant sphere of demonic energy, as well as a variation in which she divide it into several smaller bullet-like spheres to hit multiple targets. Immense strength -''' Due to her dragon-devil lineage and direct ancestry with issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory, both heroes of the underworld, Aubrey since birth showed physical, magical and intelectual prowess beyond considered even special. Her raw power alone could slightly distort reality, and her knowledge in magic and curses was above the normal even for high-class devils. 'Master Magician -' Aubrey has shown a great afinition in magic. Usually relying on her own strength and wits, she is capable of using strong spells to further improve her efficiency in battle. Her element of choice seems to be fire and ice. 'Dragon transformation -' Due to her connection with Issei hyoudou, Aubrey can morph parts of her body with dragons scales to boost her speed, strength and senses. However, she can't morph her entire body into it, with the risk of being irreversible. 'Dragon Breath -' 'Flight -' Equipments Ashkelon '''Ashkelon(アシュケロン; Ashukeron), is Audrey's main weapon other then the Power of destruction, the holy spear originally used by St. George against the evil dragon Amurokros, which broke when it struck his impenetrable scales. After the dragon's defeat, the spear was rebuilt using the hide of Amurokros. A holy spear with the same power as a high-tier holy sword, Ashkelon is a impossibly light yet deadly weapon which can be thrown at the speed of sound and bounce on surfaces without losing speed or strength, as well as the spear possessing dragon-slaying abilities. Audrey can also retrieve the spear on command to magically be back on her possession Trivia * Image used is from the character Liza from the series Death March on the alternative world rhapsody. * She's the only female Gremory to have almost to nothing in bust size, an A-cup at that. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Audrey Gremory's Peerage